


Ainda mais te amarei- ReyloVitorianAU

by AnneSadWalker



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ReyloAU, Reyloclassic, reylovitorianau
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneSadWalker/pseuds/AnneSadWalker
Summary: Pequeno Conto.Ben Solo e Rey Barret uma poetiza inglesa de vida reclusa e intelecto bravo.Embora Rey nunca saísse de casa por motivos de saúde suas palavras transcenderam as paredes bolorentas do seu quarto escuro e chegaram até as mãos de Ben que jungava ser incapaz de amar e  sentia-se perdido em trevas após regressar para a Inglaterra. Atravez de um livro; Poemas, de Rey Barret floresceu um grande amor.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Romance Inspirado em uma história real que aconteceu na Inglaterra Vitoriana por volta de 1845 à 1861.

Era um dia frio de janeiro, o ano era 1945.

Espojada no divã, no segundo andar de Wimpole Street, em Londres, uma mulher nada mais tinha a esperar de sua vida. Pequena e franzina, com grandes olhos verdes, cachos compridos da cor caramelo a emoldurar o rosto pálido de mais, a mulher mais parecia uma sombra, ali inerte com seu vestido de veludo marrom, envolta no silêncio do quarto totalmente fechado.

Era uma solteirona, tendo deixado a muito sua juventude, ela era uma reclusa, obsoleta. No entanto firmara reputação como poetisa, mas o seu mundo particular era cercado por um papel de parede cheio de arabescos bonitos e uma janela que nunca podia ser aberta, a mulher tinha uma saúde precária. Havia seis anos que Rey Barret vivia prisioneira no seu quarto, onde o som mais alto que ouvia era a respiração do seu fiel companheiro Bebê. 

Então um carteiro bateu à porta de Wimpole Street n.°50.

Havia frequentes cartas para Rey, mais do que conseguiria e gostaria de ler e depois responder educadamente a moda inglesa. Então era frequente mandar sua camareira Tico jogar as cartas no fogo sem peso algum na consciência.

Mas não a que foi entregue naquele dia. Depois de olhar as assinaturas, de um poeta menos conhecido que ela, enquanto bebericava um chá morno, uma das cartas lhe chamou a atenção. 

Mau a solteirona sabia que aquela carta era a chave que girava lentamente na fechadura de sua prisão pessoal.

"Amo seus versos de todo coração, Srta. Barret." 

"sua grande poesia parece estar viva, ao menos dentro de mim" 

Rey lia com uma compreensão que lhe enchia o coração de animação.

Mais a diante na carta dizia.

"Como disse, amo esses seus versos de todo coração - e amo a senhora também. Sabe que uma vez andei perto de vê-la - de vê-la de verdade? Um amigo em comum de nossas famílias o Sr. Armitage me disse um dia desses pela manhã cedo: "Você gostaria de visitar a Srta. Barrett?" Ele entrou para anunciar-me no entanto voltou logo -disse que a senhora não passava bem -e eu fui para casa... tal visão nunca se realizaria, senhorita? 

Bem seus poemas mesmo assim continuam trazendo luz para minha alma escurecida pelo tempo é despido de todo meu orgulho que escrevo para a senhorita, sempre seu,

Ben Solo"

A carta deu-lhe uma onda de alegria. Ela nunca o vira de fato mas tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo, com toda sua ingenuidade, vigor e amor. Mergulhou a pena na tinta preta.

"Agradeço-lhe, caro Sr. Solo, do fundo do coração", assim começava a carta, logo depois fazendo comentários sobre a arte de escrever como um poeta falando com o outro. Mas não havia passado desapercebido para a mulher a interrogação com a qual ele terminou a carta, sua referência a ocasião em que ele não pudera vê-la. 

"Os invernos me enclausurar dentro do meu quarto de paredes bonitas", escreveu Rey fazendo um meio convite "Na primavera veremos." Com novos elogios aos poemas soturnos da autoria dele ela escreveu: "Sua grata e fiel Rey D. Barret"

Assim se iniciou uma troca de cartas frequentes, a formalidade vitoriana e delicadeza não impediu que ambos falassem de suas fraquezas e sentimentos. 

Ele contara a ela sobre o pai pirata e a mãe revolucionária que decidira trabalhar com uma amiga numa área onde só homens eram permitidos. Rey tinha os olhos cheios de brilho novamente. As cartas cruzavam, velozes, dia após dia.

O quê Rey tinha de escravizada, Ben tinha de livre, morava com seu mentor e outros colegas, nas proximidades de Londres e todo seu tempo vago era direcionado a escrever poesia e a esgrima. 

Mas os horizontes de Ben Solo não se limitavam a vida monótona, suas feições finas emolduradas por longos cabelos negros, não acompanhava a moda, entava sempre de preto num eterno luto e melancolia pelo abandono dos pais, mesmo assim era bom em negócios, estava sempre entre a alta sociedade londrina fora até secretário de seu mentor na Rússia, França e Itália. Ben gostava da sua vida. Mas ao regressar de sua última viagem ele se sentira perdido, sem objetivo, precisando de uma luz que pudesse guiá-lo para fora da escuridão antes que ele se perdesse de vez. Foi no dia do seu nome que a mãe, Leia Solo que a muito não via resolveu lhe mandar um presente pelo seu trigésimo segundo aniversário.

Ele segurou o embrulho que continha dois volumes encapados com couro azul turquesa, na brochura estava escrito: Poesias, de Rey D. Barret.

Ben começou a folheá-los, absorver a fresca e delicada linguagem, cheia de uma bravura que não se via em muitas mulheres por aí. Ele que se julgara incalaz de amar qualquer mulher, encontrava-se ali, se encontrando sob a luz das palavras da única mulher que lhe servia em sua visão. 

"Como disse, amo esses livros - e amo a senhora também..."

Ben Solo estava apaixonado.


	2. Part II

A verdade é que por essa época Rey renunciara a todas as idéias de uma vida ativa. Quando criança tivera bastante vivacidade; embora fosse apenas uma filha adotiva era a mais velha entre todos os filhos de Dukann Barret de uma numerosa e próspera família, que morava numa fazenda chamada Hope Destroyer, em Herefordshire. Só um homem insensível como o proprietário poderia dar a propriedade um nome tão desolador como ele próprio o era. Era um completo tirano doméstico, depois de dar doze filhos, dois adotivos, a meiga esposa dispunha de pouca forças lutar contra ele, Rey enfrentou-o varias vezesa até se cansar de ter a face esbofeteada, fora uma das poucas que se atreveu a enfrentá-lo e contrariar-lhe os desejos. 

Apesar disso a infância de Rey foi feliz. Ela brincava com os irmãos de coração, de igual para igual, aprendia grego com o irmão primogênito e a cavalgar até arriscara-se na esgrima por duas vezes até o pai descobrir e banir a prática entre todos da família. Sua própria tragédia começou quando tinha 16 anos, com uma tosse , segundo o médico, proveniente de um ferimento profundo na altura das costelas sofrido em uma cavalgada matinal. Sua insuficiência respiratória foi atribuída aos pulmões prejudicados na queda, o quê deixava sua saúde cada vez mais precária. Pouco depois morera-lhe a mãe; passados alguns anos de um lado par ao outro, ao sabor dos caprichos do pai, até que ele comprou a casa de Wimpole Street. Ali Rey piorou de saúde e tornou-se uma criatura reclusa e silenciosa.

Com o passar do tempo a família se acostumou com a vida retraída . A verdade é que Rey, por ser a unica mulher da família possuia certa independência que seus irmãos não tinham, o tio deixará-lhe uma pequena renda mensal. Os outros estavam todos a mercê de Dukann Barret, que pairava como uma tormenta sobre os filhos, entre suas proibições estava o casamento. Ele havia impedido o casamento de quatro de seus rapazes. Mesmo assim ela continuou afeiçoado ao pai que a escolheu quando ninguém mais a queria. Era uma afeição tóxica que servia para fortificar as paredes da sua prisão. 

Então como palavras sussurradas por um buraco de esperança nos muros da sua prisão, as cartas de Ben Solo continuavam a chagar. Ele tomara seu meio convite "Na primavera veremos" como um convite positivo para visitá-la quando as flores desabrochassem. 

Finalmente numa tarde de terça no fim de maio, Ben Solo entrou na casa Wimpole Street n.°50 e subiu a escada que levava ao sótão de teto médio onde ela estava sentada numa poltrona com um livro no colo.

A prisão fora arrombada.

"Depois que você vaio, nunca mais foi embora. Seus cabelos negros ainda estão em minha memória, seus olhos avelã ainda brilham para mim. E seu toque, ainda posso senti-lo". Mais tarde Rey escreveu-lhe numa carta.

"Já não estou mais apaixonado apenas por seu espírito escrito, estou completamente apaixonado por você". 

As visitas passaram a ser frequentes, uma vez por semana. A presença de Ben, mesmo que não falassem nada um para o outro, dotava-a de forças. Ela sentia disposição para se levantar e andar pela casa. Em meados do verão decidiu tomar um ar - "estou realmente viva depois disso meu querido!"

Ben lhe escrevia cada vez mais efusivamente, deixando claro seus sentimentos e intenções. O medo supremo de Rey era de que sua saúde precária, pudesse vir a arruinar a vida dele. Porque apesar de tudo que Ben pudesse fazer, ela estava acorrentada pela sua longa submissão a invalidez e ao pai. Embora já com 29 anos feitos, Rey ainda se sentia presa às vontades dele.

Acontece que tiranos às vezes caem por seus próprios erros, no fim do verão, cogitou-se de mudar Rey para um lugar de clima mais ameno, talvez a Itália, a fim de escapar dos invernos ingleses cheios de neve. Os médicos recomendavam com insistência; dois de seus irmãos mais novos se prontificaram de bom grado para ir com ela. No último instante, o pai se opôs inflexivelmente ao plano. Rey cedeu. Não podia expor os irmãos mais novos a ira do pai. Mas tudo isso serviu para Rey compreender que o amor paterno em que confiava cegamente era na verdade um egoísmo monumental. 

Desprenderam-se dela os grilhões que havia usado a vida toda. Quando se afastou tristemente do pai, achou outro senhor para seu coração.

Então as suas cartas responderam as de Ben com ardor. Carinho fluia entre eles. Embora Reyajá tivesse lhe entregue todo seu coração, os obstáculos ainda pareciam insuperáveis. O pior era sua própria fraqueza física.

-Quer que eu prepare uma compressa com arnica senhora, para aliviar as dores? -Tico perguntou.

-Sim, por gentileza Rose. -Rey agradeceu com um sorriso fraco.

Por insistência de Ben, lutava lara adquirir forças, saído do quarto e caminhando pelos cômodos, coisas que a muito não fazia. Ainda sim, temia tornar-se um fardo para ele; pior ainda, tinha medo que a intimidade dos dois fosse descoberta. Se o pai descobrisse, todas as cartas de Ben seriam destruidas antes de lhe chegarem às mãos, e Ben seria proibido de frequentar a casa. Até Bebê sentia a tensão, certa vez mordeu a canela de Ben e levou ums tapinhas pela ousadia.

Chagada a primavera, era evidente que a unica saída para os dois era uma fuga. Para a Itália. Mas Rey continuava adiando; saia em expedições para se fortalecer e chegou a passear pelo Regent's Park.

"A mais estranha das sensações meu amado. Faz-me fazer coisas que jamais me imaginei fazendo novamente, obrigada"

Foi então que numa noite seu pai leu uma das cartas que estavam sobre sua escrivaninha, foi um descuido da parte de Rey. Ele nunca ia até lá, nunca.

"Ele sabe, sinto muito" ela escreveu, quem entregou foi Benjamin, o irmão mais novo e que mais era chegado a ela. Agora seu cúmplice.

Em fúria pela descoberta o pai de Rey fez um decreto, os Barret estava indo embora de Londres em um mês. Para onde? Rey achava que nem mesmo o pai sabia, mas ele daria um jeito de fazer valer seu decreto.

"Se você for, nosso casamento se tornará impossível" escreveu-lhe um bilhete desleixado e entregou ao irmão mais novo dela. "Veja o que ganhamos com a espera. Temos que nos casar imediatamente e seguir para a Itália. Providenciarei uma licença hoje e nos casaremos no sábado."

Dessa vez Rey não titubeou. Na manhã de sábado no início setembro de 1846, com sua fiel camareira Rose Tico e seu irmão caçula Benjamin, ela escapoliu de casa sob o pretexto de visitar uma velha amiga antes da partida. Sentiu-se mal no caminho, mas foi reanimada com sais de uma farmácia das proximidades . Chagaram afinal na igreja, onde Ben esperava como tio Luke, e lado a lado pronunciaram os votos que os uniam para sempre. Exausta, Rey voltou com a criada para Wimpole Street; a fuga deveria realizar-se dentro de uma semana.

Seu pai e irmãos continuavam a procura de um novo ligar para morar nesse tempo. A confusão serviu para encobrir os rápidos e secretos preparativos de Rey. A pena de Rey trabalhava aflita, pretendia deixar uma carta para o pai, cujo perdão ainda aspirava. 

Não havia tempo para maiores delongas. As coisas dela haviam sido despachadas em segredo com a ajuda de Benjamin e o tio de Ben. No fim de setembro uma semana após seu casamento secreto ela desceu furtivamente pelas escadas com o cachorro Bebê no colo. Na frente de uma livraria, Rey encontrou Ben, e juntos tomaram um carro para a estação era a primeira etapa de uma viagem rumo ao sol e à alegria. 

Os anos que se seguiram foram maravilhosos aos olhos da mulher que passou uma vida olhando suas paredes. Estiveram em Paris, Pisa, Florença, Roma, lareiras acesas, calor, paz e poesia, e sempre um companheiro perfeito. Rey renasceu em força e saúde. Na primavera de 1849 deu à luz um belo menino, e a felicidade redobrou. 

Houve visitas a Inglaterra, mas Rey jamais conseguiu penetrar o rancor do pai. Rey havia morrido para ele. Se dispôs somente a dizer em carta; "Minha filha deveria ter os pensamentos voltados para outro mundo".

Mas Ben Solo, que tinha a salvo justamente disso, graças aos seus cuidados e seu carinho, conservá-la viva neste mundo de luz e amor até o filho deles ter doze anos.

Foi numa noite, de repente em Florença, que se agravou o último ataque de bronquite. Mandaram chamar o médico. Ben Solo tomou-a nos braços. Ele escreveu horas depois para Benjamin Barrett; "Então, sempre sorrindo, feliz e transcendendo toda luz que possuía ela faleceu em meus braços".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler! ✌


End file.
